


bright

by shadowhokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Kakashi with Fangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhokage/pseuds/shadowhokage
Summary: Kakashi took in a deep, bracing breath before lowering his mask to hang loosely around his neck.Obito closed his eyes instinctively, having had it ingrained into him to respect Kakashi’s privacy no matter how much he had disliked him in the past.A short amused hum came from in front of him. “Open your eyes, stupid,” Kakashi said fondly.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	bright

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting idk. there’s no context, world-building, nothing. in my mind they’re adults and they’re happy that’s basically all you get. enjoy

Kakashi took in a deep, bracing breath before lowering his mask to hang loosely around his neck.

Obito closed his eyes instinctively, having had it ingrained into him to respect Kakashi’s privacy no matter how much he had disliked him in the past.

A short amused hum came from in front of him. “Open your eyes, stupid,” Kakashi said fondly.

Obito furrowed his brows in confusion, squinting his eyes open slowly, one at a time. He was basically given express permission, so he took a few moments to just... look. The scar over Kakashi’s left eye continued to halfway down his cheek, being almost punctuated by a freckle at the end like a big exclamation mark on his face. _Cute_ , Obito thought, before firmly bashing that thought back with a bat. His lips were pink and full, curved slightly upwards in a smirk like Kakashi knew exactly what he was thinking. Asshole. The bottom half of his face was distinctly paler than the top half, the latter obviously getting more sun and having grown significantly tanner over time. There was a clear line of contrast where the edge of his mask usually sat on his face. It looked stupid. He was gorgeous.

“Knew you would be ugly,” Obito scoffed completely convincingly.

Kakashi chuckled, and smiled with all his teeth, revealing the sharpest canines Obito had ever seen on a non-Inuzuka. Like fangs. _Holy shit._

“Holy shit, Kakashi...” slipped out of his mouth. Then, it was like he blacked out, or his common sense bid his mind farewell, because before he knew it he had leaned forward and kissed the sharp smile right off his face. When he finally got his wits about him again, he pulled back as quickly as a tensed rubber band, bulging eyes meeting Kakashi’s own, an expression on his face like he had just been slapped.

Obito stumbled backwards, looking everywhere but at the other’s face as he stammered for an explanation. “Uh... I didn’t...”

Kakashi reeled in his expression back to normal before firmly grasping Obito by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back into his space and forcing him to return his gaze to meet his own. Kakashi smiled again, close-mouthed this time, but no less bright.

“Don’t be rude, Obito. Finish what you started,” Kakashi teased, using his grip to pull the man in even closer, but slowly, allowing him to break away if he so chose. But Obito, despite looking for all the world like he was currently shitting his pants, let himself be drawn in. His gaze flickered down to those unfamiliar lips, and he licked his own subconsciously. Their eyes met one last time in a silent agreement, before Obito finished exactly what he had started. 


End file.
